You Didnt Feel A Spark?
by Ariana4Ever
Summary: What happens when Sikowitz teaches a lesson about stage kissing? Robbie still thinks that when Cat kissed him it was a real kiss. Was there actually a spark? Read to find out!
1. Stage Kiss

**A/N: Hey guys this is my second Cabbie story I hope you guys like it! If you haven't read my first one it's called Cat and Robbie Finally Together. Well enjoy!**

**Narrator**

"Cat! How can you not feel the spark?" Robbie screamed

"Robbie it was just a stage kiss! I can't believe you haven't gotten over this yet! I kissed you a year ago! Let it go!" Cat screamed back at him.

They were now fighting over whether or not a stage kiss could mean something. Even though they were over it, Sikowitz was now starting a lesson about stage kissing.

This brought up the memory of when Trina had kissed Robbie for an audition and Robbie thought she liked him. To prove him wrong Cat kissed him. That was when Robbie Shapiro fell in love with Caterina Valentine.

"Cat. I will prove there was a spark." He said walking away.

"But…" Cat was upset.

She and Robbie had been friends forever.

She always had feelings for him but never really noticed them that much.

Sometimes she even tried ignoring them.

"Cat. What's the matter?" Tori asked walking up to the upset little red head.

"Robbie's mad at me because we are learning about stage kissing in Sikowitz's class. And that one time I kissed him to prove him wrong he's always believed it was a real kiss."

"Well was it?"

"…I don't know…"

The bell rang and the two of them walked to Sikowitz's class together.

They were the first ones there.

When Robbie walked in, instead of sitting next to Cat like he usually did, he sat on the other side of the room.

Cat was crushed.

"Hello my little mangos!" Sikowitz said as he climbed through the window.

"Now let's get to business."

Cat wasn't even paying attention.

The only thing she was focused on was Robbie.

Then Cat got an idea.

She took out a little piece of paper and wrote, _'Robbie. We need to talk'_

The she added heart. She knew that would get his attention.

She gave the note to Tori that passed it to Sinjin who passed it to Robbie.

When Sinjin gave it to him he said "It's from Cat".

Without even looking at it, he crumpled it up and threw it away.

Cat couldn't take it.

She started crying and ran out the door.

Everyone looked at Robbie.

"I know, I know. I'm going." He said as he ran after her.


	2. Was It Real?

**Narrator**

"Cat! Cat where are you?!" Robbie was looking everywhere for Cat but she was nowhere to be found.

Suddenly he heard a small whimper coming from around the corner.

As he peered around, he saw Cat sitting there with her head in her hands crying.

Robbie hated when he made Cat cry. He loved her.

"Cat…" he sat next to her putting a hand on her leg.

She looked up at him. Her eyes filled with tears.

He hated when she looked at him like that. He was always hypnotized by her big brown eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be a jerk to you…it's just…never mind."

"What?" she asked

"Nothing…"

"Robbie tell me!" she scolded.

"It upsets me to know I'll never be good enough for you…when you kissed me…your soft lips…it was like my whole world froze and I didn't want it to stop."

She looked at him in disbelief of what he was saying.

Then she started to have those feelings again.

She leaned in slowly, but pulled herself away before their lips were able to meet.

She got up quickly

"Sorry I hear Tori calling me! Bye!" she yelled running out the doors of Hollywood Arts.

"No she didn't" Robbie yelled back, she was gone.

**Cat**

What just happened? Do I like Robbie?

I should've kissed him.

No I shouldn't have.

Yes I should've.

No Caterina Valentine. You shouldn't have.

I don't know what to do.

He's so sweet…but I don't know!

**Narrator**

Both Cat and Robbie were confused that night.

Robbie picked up his Pear Phone to text Cat about what had happened.

_Cat_

_**Hi Robbie…**_

_So what happened today?_

_**Idk…**_

_Oh well at first I thought you were going to kiss me…_

_**No I wasn't!**_

_Ok I guess not then_

…

_I'm really sorry though…_

_**Its ok…gtg ttyl**_

_Ok bye Cat_

_**Bye Robbie **_

That night neither of them could stop thinking about the stage kiss. Was it real?


	3. I Did

The next day at school Robbie was looking everywhere for cat.

Then he finally found her at her locker putting some books away.

"Hi Cat." He said shyly

"Oh hi Robbie!"

She seemed pretty happy being what has been going on lately.

The bell rang and the two of them headed to Sikowitz's class.

They sat down in their normal seats. (Robbie sat next to Cat today)

Cat looked over at him and smiled.

He smiled back even though he was hurting on the inside.

"Hello alien babies!" Sikowitz screamed leaping thorough the window and sucking on a coconut.

"We are continuing our lesson on stage kissing…"

Robbie let out an upset sigh and gave an angry glance at Cat.

Cat frowned and scooted her chair away from him and crossed her arms across her chest.

"So we will be talking about the history og stage kissing today" Sikowitz continued.

"Stage kissing is when two people pretend passion. Most Stage kisses are in love stories, but they can also be used in horror stories. A stage kiss can basically be used in any situation weather both people love each other or hate each other."

Robbie eagerly wanted to ask Sikowitz a question. He wanted to ask him a stage kiss could have real passion behind it.

Without hesitating he asked it.

"Sikowitz. When two people have a stage kiss, is it possible that the stage kiss could hide real passion? Like it was a real kiss?"

Cat's mouth dropped to the floor. She couldn't believe what he was asking. Why was he doing this?

"Robbie!" Cat yelled at him.

"What? We all need to know!"

"No! You're doing this on purpose!"

"Whoa calm down kiddies!" Sikowitz said getting in between their sudden argument.

"Sikowitz, can a stage kiss be real or not!" Robbie asked angrily.

"…yes…sometimes but not all the time do the actors feel a spark" he answered.

"Ha!" Robbie said looking at Cat who looked like she was about to cry.

"He said it only happens Sometimes not all the time!" able to meet his gaze.

"Ugh Cat!" Robbie grabbed her hand and led her onto the stage.

"Robbie what are you doing!?"

"Proving you wrong!" Robbie grabbed her waist and dipped her down into a passionate kiss. One hand on her waist the other supporting her head.

She moved her hands onto his chest and kissed him back.

He pulled her back up to her feet, pulling away, their bodies still pressed against each other's.

"Cat…are you telling me that was just a stage kiss?...and there was no spark?..." Robbie whispered.

Cat looked down, running a finger down his chest.

"Well…" she whispered.

She looked back up kissing him again.

"…I did…" she said as she pulled away 10 seconds later.

**Well I hope you liked it its short but cute**** review**


End file.
